rrrwfandomcom-20200215-history
WorldScape
WorldScape, like RuneRebels, is a private server with the source from Jagex's RuneScape massively multiplayer online role-playing game. The game is owned and hosted by AllGoFree and was released somewhere in January 2005 to January 2006. It is compatible for both the RuneScape 2 and HD clients, making it the first and only multi-version server. The community does not have many players as the game is currently "dead." WorldScape also requires donations to keep the game up. It requires PayPal or credit card for donations, which give players a 'Donator' rank, allowing them to access a donator bunk for exclusive items. History WorldScape was launched in 2005 or 2006. In 2010, Blitz was released, while Classic was removed. It eventually returned. In July 2011, the Castle Wars mimigame was released. The same month in July, HD was released, aka the 508 client. Somewhere in 2011-2012, the Report Abuse button feature was released for the 317 client only. In spring 2012, a zombie-themed minigame came out, and turned out to be one of the most "buggiest" games in history. Many players abused bugs, including its greatest founding, item smuggling. By summer 2012, WorldScape was reset for an economy restart. The previous version returned once again on November 28 2012. Players were gone before the November update, and are inactive once again. Currently, the server barley has anyone, and may have 1-3+ people online everyday. This may be most likely because of the work on RuneRebels. Features Skills and combat Main articles: Skills and Combat '' As of February 16, 2013, there are eighteen trainable skills and three which can only be leveled up by the usage of lamps. Players can train on combat skills and non-combat skills to gain experience. The multiplier is most likely ten times (RuneRebels is 2x) the original amount, which means that a person will level up quicker. There are different types of combat skills. Melee, which involves armour and weapons. Magic, for teleportation, providing faster transportation, spells, and enchantments. Ranged offers bow and arrows, to aim at monsters from far distance, which Magic can do as well. Player-killing Player-killing, one of the most common activities on the server, is the act of a player fighting another player, usually in the Wilderness. Players may gear up in melee armour most of the time and can possibly earn loot. Minigames There are minigames in ''WorldScape, including survival games, and player-killing games. Highscores Main article: Highscores '' The highscores is also another feature on the ''WorldScape game and website. It allows everyone to view their own skills, as well as other people's statistics. This can be competitive to some people. Updates The game has updates, that include bug fixes, new additions, quests, and much more. Quests are primarily only used for holiday events, like Halloween and Christmas. Community The community is weak, with a low amount of active players on it. Highscores The highscores is very competitive in WorldScape. For many years, players have trained up to billions of experience, the max currently being 44,000,000 experience, but this hasn't been achieved yet. A table of the highscores leaders is displayed below. Trivially, PvM Ur Mum technically owns seven rank one's (PvM Ur Momma is his alternate account, and including Overall) and I Steal Cash owns five rank one's. Chaoslancex and Oscar are both technically the same users and have three rank one's. *✝ - No other player can achieve the rank one in the following skill again. It is usuallly the case that someone has reached the max cap (which is two billion). *✞ - A player has a level in the skill, but the skill cannot be trained (lamps must be used on them). *✘ - The skill has not been released yet, but a highscores page is enabled for that skill. Forums The WorldScape site has a forum which has been used a lot in the past. A table below shows the top posters. Trivially, like the highscores, Chaoslancex is also a top leader of the most forum posts.